The processing of biological fluid such as blood or blood components typically involves using a reusable processing apparatus (“hardware”) and a disposable fluid circuit adapted for mounting or other association with the reusable apparatus. The fluid circuit typically includes containers such as plastic bags and associated tubing that defines a flow path through the circuit. The disposable fluid circuit may also include one or more separation devices by which the biological fluid/cells can be separated into two or more components, washed or otherwise processed. Separation devices may separate the biological fluid based on centrifugal separation and/or membrane separation.
The disposable fluid circuits typically include plastic containers and tubes that are pre-connected, pre-assembled, and pre-sterilized, such as by radiation or steam sterilization. In some processing systems and methods, containers including liquids such as anticoagulant, saline, wash solution, storage media, or treating agents may likewise be pre-attached to the disposable fluid circuit, thereby creating a “closed” system. A “closed” system is one where the interior of the system, i.e., internal flow paths, separation chambers, etc., are not exposed or “opened” to the outside environment.